Blog użytkownika:NesteaCookie/Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Moja Kolejność Eliminacji
Moja Kolejność Eliminacji - można definiować to wyrażenie na wiele sposobów. Początkowo znalazły one swoje miejsce na YouTubie, gdzie każdy fan Totalnej Porażki tworzył filmik, na którym opracowywał przebieg eliminacji w sezonie. Wraz z pojawieniem się forów internetowych czy grup na Facebooku, część przeniosła swoje wypociny tam - jedni standardową tabelką i pozycjami odnośnie zawodników, a drudzy szczegółowo się rozpisywali na temat każdego zawodnika. Żeby nie tworzyć „suchej” tabelki, zapraszam was do przeczytania mojego dzieła. Tytuły odcinków wzorowane są na tym, aczkolwiek niektóre mogą się różnić ze względu na moją personalną opinię odnośnie tłumaczenia tytułów. Przebieg zabawy i moich refleksji: #Skład postaci pozostaje taki sam. Nie ma żadnych wyjątków, oprócz Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, ale powód, dla którego ilość będzie zmieniona, zostanie wyjaśniona w swoim czasie może ulec zmianie. ##Wyjątek stanowi Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd, którą zrobię na dwa etapy: z oryginalnym składem i zmodyfikowanym przeze mnie. #Mogę zmieniać przebieg odcinków, ale raczej nie zmienię kolejności ich powstawania, czyli jeśli w oryginalnej wersji wygra w danym odcinku ta drużyna, mogę odwrócić sytuację i sprawić, że wygra drużyna przeciwna. #Mam prawo do zmieniania eliminacji oraz czasem wymyślania innych uczestników, którzy powrócą lub zmienią drużynę. To samo tyczy się zagrożonej dwójki. ##Mogą też w pewnym momencie pojawić się zagrożone trójki, czwórki, a w skrajnych przypadkach nawet cała drużyna jest zagrożona. #Reszta większych zmian zawsze będzie pisana przy danym odcinku. Skoro wyjaśniłam schemat powstawania takiej wersji, czas aby ją przedstawić. ''Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1'' Dwudziestu dwóch graczy rywalizuje ze sobą na wyspie Wawanakwa. Tak naprawdę każdy wie, co będzie się działo, więc pozwolę sobie ominąć większy opis, co się będzie działo w programie i jakie są jego zasady. *'Wrzeszczące Susły: '''Gwen, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Katie, Lindsay, Trent, Beth, Cody, Justin, Noah *'Zabójcze Okonie: Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, Ezekiel ''Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2'' *'Notatki i zmiany: ' **Nagroda za zwycięstwo (wózek) w pierwszym wyzwaniu jest wspomniana na samym początku, a nie po skoczeniu Zabójczych Okoni. **Chris zgadza się na zamianę drużyn między ''Izzy'' a ''Katie'', podobnie jak w oficjalnej wersji. **Ezekiel nie rzuca żadnych seksistowskich uwag w stosunku do dziewczyn. **Justin nie dał punktu drużynie, ponieważ nie trafił w bezpieczny obszar. **Beth skoczyła razem z Noah, co świadczyłoby o tym, że Wrzeszczące Susły nadal miały przewagę. Również była widoczna wraz z nim podczas ciągnięcia wózków. **Bridgette nie była zła na Courtney podczas narady drużyn. Jako jedyna wierzyła w jej dobre intencje. *'''Zwycięzcy wyzwania: Wrzeszczące Susły *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Ezekiel i Courtney *'Powód zagrożenia: Podczas wyzwania zraził do siebie dziewczyny swoimi obleśnymi manierami. *'Eliminacja: '''Courtney *'Powód eliminacji: 'Cały czas przechwalała się swoim obozowym doświadczeniem oraz była jedną z osób, które przyczyniły się do utraty przewagi w pierwszym zadaniu. *'Głosy: **DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie i Tyler zagłosowali na Courtney. **Bridgette i Courtney zagłosowały na Ezekiela. *'Komentarz: '''Courtney jest jedną z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych uczestniczek. Kto uważał, że na Wyspie powinna odpaść ona niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem. Specjalny zabieg mający na celu podrzucić Ezekiela w jej miejsce był słabym pomysłem, bo później wszyscy wiedzą, co się z nim działo już po pierwszym sezonie. Chciałabym dać mu więcej szans na zabłyśnięcie, a o relacje Courtney oraz Duncana się nie martwcie. Nie wszystko musi zaczynać się od razu. ''Wielkie spanie *'Notatki i zmiany: ' **Beth skupia się nadal na rozmawianiu z Noah. **Heather werbuje do sojuszu tylko Lindsay i rozmawia z nią na temat „randek z Susłami”, które są zabronione. **Ezekiel był zażenowany dowcipem, jaki Duncan zrobił Haroldowi. **Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Ezekiel oraz Eva stanowili ostatnią piątkę we wyzwaniu. Ezekiel był nadal zły na Duncana oraz starał mu się udowodnić, że potrafi coś osiągnąć. Po zaśnięciu Duncana na kiblu (a po chwili Gwen) Ezekiel wygrał wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Zabójcze Okonie (dzięki Ezekiel'owi) *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Owen i Justin *'Powód zagrożenia: Jego smrodząca natura zniesmaczyła paru uczestników. *'Eliminacja: '''Justin *'Powód eliminacji: 'Heather zrobiła kampanię w celu jego eliminacji, ponieważ oszukiwał podczas wyzwania. *'Głosy: **Beth, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Noah i Owen zagłosowali na Justina. **Cody, Gwen i Trent zagłosowali na Owena. **Leshawna zagłosowała na Heather. - konflikt pomiędzy dziewczynami, co więcej mówić? *'Opinia: '''Nie jestem przeciwna zwycięstwu Susłów w tym odcinku, jednak według mnie Eva miała zmarnowany potencjał, który można wykorzystać... kosztem Justina. On tak średnio się nadawał do programu, biorąc pod uwagę, że zamilknął w oryginale już po pierwszym odcinku i nawet nic nie powiedział, kiedy został wyeliminowany. Trzymanie milczków byłoby nudne. ''Zbijak *'Notatka: '''Jak ktoś chce ze mną porozmawiać o zmianie tytułu odcinka, niech zobaczy, jak został nazwany w oryginalnej wersji. *'Zmiany: ' **Heather werbuje Beth i Noah do sojuszu. **Heather powiedziała Evie o tym, że Tyler flirtował z Lindsay. Eva publicznie go wykrzyczała, kiedy ten pojawił się znowu na miejscu wyzwania. **Duncan był w stanie uczestniczyć w zbijaku od początku. Jego taktyka pozwoliła drużynie wygrać drugą i czwartą rundę. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' '''Zabójcze Okonie' (dzięki Haroldowi) *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Lindsay i Noah *'Powód zagrożenia: Kiepsko radziła sobie w wyzwaniu, a także podczas jego trwania była zajęta randką z członkiem innej drużyny. *'Eliminacja: '''Noah *'Powód eliminacji: 'Jako jedyny nie brał udziału w grze w zbijaka i krytykował wysiłki kolegów z drużyny. *'Głosy: **Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay i Trent zagłosowali na Noah. **Heather i Noah zagłosowali na Lindsay. **Beth zagłosowała na Heather. - nie miała do niej zaufania. **Owen zagłosował na siebie. - uważał, że to on zawiódł zespół. *'Opinia: '''Nie mogę zmienić przebiegu tego odcinka, był doskonały pod każdym względem. Mogę wyjaśnić, czemu Beth oddała głos tak, a nie inaczej. Dałam jej wątek z Noah, co znaczy, że nie byłaby aż takim niedowiarkiem. ''Niezbyt sławni *'Zmiany: ' **Owen występuje zamiast Justina, wybekując cały alfabet. Otrzymał za ten występ aż 7 punktów. **W tej wersji Heather również kradnie pamiętnik, ale nie czyta go na oczach wszystkich uczestników. Zamiast tego wykonuje balet, za który otrzymuje 9 punktów. **Eva od razu zgadza się na to, aby występował Harold. W trakcie jego występu dołącza Ezekiel, który był pod wrażeniem beat-boxu chłopaka. Za swój występ otrzymali maksymalną liczbę punktów. **Eva miała zamiar wystąpić zamiast Bridgette, jednak sytuacja wygląda tak samo jak z Courtney (Bridgette zrzuca na nią przez przypadek reflektor); podczas tego incydentu Heather zauważa MP3, którą zabiera i dopiero pod koniec oddaje Evie, oberwawszy od Bridgette paczką z chipsami. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Wrzeszczące Susły - zdobyli więcej punktów ogółem. *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Bridgette i Eva *'Powód zagrożenia: Jej niezdarność doprowadziła do tego, że na Evę spadł reflektor oraz zawaliła swój występ, wymiotując na wszystkich uczestników. *'Eliminacja: '''Eva *'Powód eliminacji: 'Zdemolowała domek Okoni, przeszukując MP3, którą ukradła Heather. *'Głosy: **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie i Tyler zagłosowali na Evę. **Eva zagłosowała na Bridgette. *'Opinia: '''Wygląda na to, że czas przerwać passę zwycięstw Okoni. Cóż, ta eliminacja z MP3 jest bardzo przydatna, jeśli chodzi o eliminację Evy. Musiała ona być, ale zawsze można było to zrobić wcześniej i bardziej strategicznie. ''Kiepskie *'Zmiany: ' **W tym odcinku Izzy zostaje dobrą znajomą Lindsay i obie odłączają się (na chwilę) od grupy, żeby wyruszyć „w przygodę”. Podczas wędrówki Izzy opowiada Lindsay o tym, że jest ścigana przez KKPK. Po drodze spotykają Katie oraz Sadie, które rozpoczęły między sobą konflikt i wskazują im drogę powrotną (nie wiedząc, że to wyzwanie). **Kwestia „Co na obiad, kobieto? Umieram z głodu.” zostaje wypowiedziana nie przez Duncana, a Ezekiela do Bridgette, co bardziej oburzyło dziewczynę. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Wrzeszczące Susły *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Bridgette i Ezekiel *'Powód zagrożenia: Przez przypadek podpaliła namiot drużyny. / Jego seksistowskie teksty oburzyły niektórych zawodników. *'Eliminacja: '''Izzy *'Powód eliminacji: 'Tuż po ogłoszeniu wyników Kanadyjska Królewska Policja Konna dotarła na wyspę, aby aresztować Izzy. Dziewczyna uciekła w głąb lasu, co automatycznie skutkowało dobrowolnym opuszczeniem programu. *'Głosy: **Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Sadie i Tyler zagłosowali na Ezekiela. **Duncan, Harold i Katie zagłosowali na Bridgette. - Katie zagłosowała na nią, ponieważ miała nadal niesmak po poprzednim występie. **Ezekiel zagłosował na Geoffa. - był zazdrosny o jego dobrą relację z Bridgette. *'Opinia:' Tego nigdy się spodziewaliście, huh? Uwielbiam Izzy i należy do grona moich faworytek, jednak miałam przeczucie, że odpadnie bardziej w tym odcinku. Tak też postanowiłam zrobić, dorzucając więcej dram do Zabójczych Okoni. ''Czynnik fobii'' *'Zmiany: ' **Gwen zorientowała się, że jej pamiętnik został ukradziony. **W tej wersji Wrzeszczące Susły otrzymują punkt za fobie: Gwen, Owena, Lindsay (spacer po minach w szpilkach), Beth i Cody (teoretycznie zwalczył lęk przed rozbrajaniem bomby). Trent ani Heather w rzeczywistości nie uzyskali punktu, gdyż nie spełnili dokładnie wymogu zadania. Zabójcze Okonie otrzymują punkt za fobie: Bridgette (w rzeczywistości wytrzymała), Duncan, Harold, Geoff i Tyler. DJ nie dał rady z wężem, które ukąsiło chłopaka, Ezekiel gardził muzyką techno, a Katie i Sadie od razu w siebie rzuciły perukami oraz obie kłóciły się o to, która wygląda lepiej. Drużyna Susłów uzyskała dodatkowy punkt, ponieważ nie mieli przewagi liczebnej. **Ezekiel cały czas zarywał do Sadie, ku zazdrości Katie. Dziewczyny jednak pogodziły się zaraz przed ceremonią eliminacji. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Wrzeszczące Susły *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Sadie i Ezekiel *'Powód zagrożenia: Nie sprostała swojej fobii oraz odrzuciła zaloty Ezekiela. *'Eliminacja: '''Ezekiel *'Powód eliminacji: 'Nie sprostał swojej fobii oraz cały czas przystawiał się do Sadie. *'Głosy: **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Katie, Sadie i Tyler zagłosowali na Ezekiela. **Ezekiel i Harold zagłosowali na Sadie. *'Opinia: '''Nie podobał mi się sposób, w jaki Ezekiel wyleciał tylko za jedno durne zdanie na początku. Dałam mu trochę więcej wątków, chociaż trochę wyszło na to, że drużyna i tak nadal go nie lubi... Cóż, życie. ''W górę strumienia *'Zmiany: ' **W tej wersji to nie Beth, a Katie weźmie ze sobą figurkę Tiki Idola. **Heather chce zwerbować Cody'ego do sojuszu (ma ze sobą Lindsay i nieufną Beth) i w tym celu ukazuje mu pamiętnik Gwen, zdradzając w ten sposób ukryte zauroczenie Gwen do Trenta. Cody wykorzystał to, aby zbliżyć się do gotki, a przy okazji oddał jej pamiętnik oraz (koniec końców) spiknął ją z Trentem. Kiedy Lindsay powiedziała o tym Heather, ta była wściekła. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Wrzeszczące Susły *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Harold i Katie *'Powód zagrożenia: Spanikowawszy podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, wrzucił wszystkie wiosła do ogniska. *'Eliminacja: '''Katie *'Powód eliminacji: 'Po przegraniu wyzwania pochwaliła się figurką, którą zabrała z Wyspy Kości. Drużyna uwierzyła, że to przez nią zawalili zadanie. *'Głosy: **Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold i Tyler zagłosowali na Katie. **Duncan, Katie i Sadie zagłosowali na Harolda. *'Opinia: '''W przeciwieństwie do większości fandomu, wolę Sadie nieco bardziej od Katie. Sadie jest również postrzegana za tą mądrzejszą, a Katie za ładniejszą, jednak gdybym chciała przecisnąć je do połączenia, musiałabym wywalić te postacie, które ostatnimi czasy miałyby najwięcej czasu antenowego i sporo wątków mogłoby przepaść. ''Polowanie złej woli *'Zmiany: ' **Bridgette pociesza Sadie płaczącą po eliminacji swojej NPDKŻ. **Sadie domyśliła się, że to figurka sprowadziła na nich nieszczęście, więc pozbyła się jej, wrzucając Tiki Idola do krzaków, skąd wzięła go Beth. **Heather spostrzegła Sadie i wykorzystała ją w celu dowiedzenia się więcej na temat figurki, którą miała ze sobą Beth. **W tej wersji Cody nie zostaje poturbowany przez niedźwiedzia. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania: ' Zabójcze Okonie *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Heather i Beth *'Powód zagrożenia: Jest wredna w stosunku do wszystkich członków drużyny. *'Eliminacja: '''Beth *'Powód eliminacji: 'Posiadała przy sobie figurkę z Wyspy Kości, która sprowadzała na wszystkich nieszczęście. Chcąc pozbyć się pecha, drużyna przegłosowała ją. *'Głosy: **Cody, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Owen i Trent głosowali na Beth. **Beth i Leshawna głosowały na Heather. *'Opinia:' Odcinek mógłby potoczyć się inaczej niż niezbyt interesująca kontuzja Cody'ego... Chciałam jeszcze raz wykorzystać "klątwę" figurki w celu eliminacji innego zawodnika. Padło na Beth, ponieważ w tym odcinku był to punkt kulminacyjny postaci. ''Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' '''Zabójcze Okonie' *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Heather i Owen *'Powód zagrożenia: Tyranizowała członków drużyny podczas zadania. *'Eliminacja: '''Owen *'Powód eliminacji: 'Zjadł posiłek, który miał posłużyć do oceny w wyzwaniu. *'Głosy: **Cody, Heather, Lindsay i Trent głosowali na Owena. **Gwen, Leshawna i Owen głosowali na Heather. *'Opinia: '''Owen mnie nieco irytował na początku programu. Głównym powodem nie była jego wszechobecność, aczkolwiek jego sposób bycia. W tym odcinku zupełnie się nie popisał, „pilnując” jedzenia. Tak, to rzeczywiście zasługa Figurki i jeśli jej nie ma, to wręcz zrobi jeszcze więcej żarcia dla Chrisa... *przewraca oczami*. ''Komu możesz zaufać? *'Zmiany: ' **Harold będzie strzelcem w wyzwaniu, a Sadie osobą, której trzeba strącić to jabłko w głowy. Z kolei u Susłów Leshawna będzie ostrzeliwana, a Cody spróbuje w nią trafić. Punkt wędruje do Okoni. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Wrzeszczące Susły *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Harold i DJ *'Powód zagrożenia: Był cały czas obiektem kpin chłopaków oraz obrzydzał ich swoimi manierami. *'Eliminacja: '''DJ *'Powód eliminacji: 'Doprowadził drużynę do dyskwalifikacji z wyzwania, łamiąc jego zasady. *'Głosy: **Duncan, Harold, Sadie i Tyler głosowali na DJ'a. **Bridgette, DJ i Geoff głosowali na Harolda. *'Opinia: '''DJ to jedna z tych postaci, która bardzo mnie irytowała na Wyspie. Mimo jego „miłego charakteru” obraził Evę i cały czas żartował sobie z Harolda oraz ogólnie był taki... ciapowaty. Dobrze, ale dlaczego Duncan oddałby na niego głos? Hm, chciałabym z niego zrobić taki drugi czarny charakter, a że DJ jest trochę „delikatny”, Duncan niekoniecznie za nim przepadał. ''Podstawy musztry *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Wrzeszczące Susły *'Zagrożona dwójka: ' Harold i Sadie *'Powód zagrożenia: ' (taki sam jak w poprzednim odcinku) *'Eliminacja: '''Sadie *'Powód eliminacji: Ubliżywszy dziewczynie, Heather oberwała od niej patykiem. Heather wtedy powiedziała o tym, że tak naprawdę to ona miała tę figurkę, ale oddała ją Katie, żeby zwalić winę na nią, przez co parę osób uwierzyło w rzekomą autentyczność jej słów. *'''Głosy: **Duncan, Geoff, Harold i Tyler głosowali na Sadie. **Bridgette i Sadie głosowały na Harolda. *'Opinia: '''Sadie zaszła odcinek dalej. Nie widziałam jej osobiście w połączeniu, ale cieszę się, że mogłam dać jej jakieś poboczne wątki po eliminacji jej przyjaciółki, z którą wspólnie przeżywała przygody. ''Ekstremalna tortura *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Wrzeszczące Susły *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Duncan i Harold *'Powód zagrożenia: Taki sam jak w oryginale. *'Eliminacja: '''Harold *'Powód eliminacji: 'Taki sam jak w oryginale. *'Głosy: **Bridgette, Duncan i Geoff głosowali na Harolda. **Harold i Tyler głosowali na Duncana. *'Opinia: '''Hm, to chyba jedyny odcinek, który nie pozostanie u mnie zmieniony w żadnej formie. Cóż, najwyraźniej musi idealnie pasować. ''Posiłek obrzydliwości *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania:' Dziewczyny *'Opinia: ' Czemu wolę, aby w tym odcinku wygrały laski? Odpowiedź jest prosta, nie było Owena, który mógłby im sporo pomóć w wyzwaniu. ''Bez bólu nie ma gry'' :POŁĄCZENIE DRUŻYN!!! *'Zmiany: ' **Bridgette powoli zaczęła zniechęcać Lindsay do ufania Heather. **Izzy i Owen powracają do gry! *'Zwycięzca wyzwania:' Leshawna *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Heather i Cody *'Powód zagrożenia: Irytowała każdego obozowicza na wyspie. *'Eliminacja: '''Cody *'Powód eliminacji: 'Heather podmieniła głosy tak, aby wyniki wyszły na niekorzyść Cody'ego. *'Głosy: **''(przed podmianą)'' ***Bridgette, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Owen i Trent głosowali na Heather. ***Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay i Tyler głosowali na Cody'ego. **''(po podmianie)'' ***Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent i Tyler „głosowali” na Cody'ego. ***Cody „głosował” na Heather. *'Opinia: '''Chciałam wykorzystać podmianę głosów w mniej oczywisty sposób, a skoro nie ma Courtney, można takie działania zrzucić na głównego antagonistę programu. ''Skarby *'Zwycięzca wyzwania:' Heather *'Eliminacja: ' Trent *'Powód eliminacji: ' Taki sam jak w oryginale. *'Głosy:' **Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen i Tyler głosowali na Trenta. **Gwen i Trent zmarnowali swój głos na Heather. *'Opinia: '''Pozostawiam odcinek bez zmian, jakakolwiek zmiana spowodowałaby efekt motyla w przyszłych sezonach. ''Ukryj się i bądź podstępny *'Zmiany: ' **Zamiast Bridgette, Lindsay zostaje spryskana przez skunksy. **Po tym, jak Heather wylała Lindsay lakier do paznokci, ta w przypływie wściekłości wygarnęła wszystko, co o niej myśli. Wszyscy byli zainteresowani tym konfliktem. (no bo kto nie lubi dram?) *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania: '''Heather i Leshawna *'Zagrożona dwójka: Duncan i Lindsay *'Powód zagrożenia: '''Taki sam jak w oryginale. *'Eliminacja: 'Lindsay *'Powód eliminacji: 'Sprzeciwiła się rozkazom Heather i dodatkowo powodowała brzydki zapach po spryskaniu przez skunksy. Dodatkowo odpadła przez Sojusz Facetów. *'Głosy: **Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Izzy i Owen głosowali na Lindsay. **Bridgette, Gwen i Leshawna głosowały na Duncana. **Lindsay i Tyler zmarnowali swój głos na Heather. *'Opinia: '''Nie ukrywam, że sposób, w jaki odpadła Bridgette był wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwy. Jednak czemu wybrałam Lindsay zamiast niej? Hm, jeśli jej odejmę jeden odcinek oraz pociśnie po Heather tak jak w odcinku z rowerami nieco wcześniej, nie będzie źle, prawda? ''Przednia zabawa *'Zmiany: ' **Heather zawiązała sojusz z Izzy i to ona pomaga jej złożyć rower. *'Zwycięzca wyzwania: '''Duncan - skoro nie będzie sytuacji z Heather-Lindsay, czemu nie dać zwycięstwa jemu? (chociaż raz) *'Eliminacja: Tyler *'Powód eliminacji: '''Heather celowo zniszczyła jego rower, aby ten jako ostatni dotarł na metę. *'Opinia: 'Jeśli wyeliminujesz Courtney już na samym początku, Tyler zajdzie o dziesięć odcinków dalej - rekord! ''Hak, lina i krzykacz *'''Zwycięzca wyzwania: Gwen *'Eliminacja: '''Izzy *'Powód eliminacji: Wykonała najgorszą robotę podczas zadania według Szefa Hatcheta. *'Opinia: '''Sądzę, że auto-eliminacja jest zrobiona na wyrost, ale bez niej nie sądzę, aby Heather przetrwała ten odcinek. Również chcę w ten sposób pokazać jakąś zależność konfliktu między Izzy a Szefem. ''Obłęd na Wawanakwa *'Zmiany: ' **Jest to wyzwanie kończące się auto-eliminacją. Kto jako ostatni złapie zwierzę, opuści program z powodu przegranej wyzwania. *'Zwycięzca wyzwania: '''Gwen ''(nagroda: uczta) *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Heather i Bridgette *'Powód zagrożenia: 'Jako ostatnie przyprowadziły zwierzę do klatki. *'Eliminacja: 'Bridgette *'Powód eliminacji: 'Heather nawiązała współpracę z Duncanem, aby ten pomógł jej schwytać niedźwiedzia; w międzyczasie Bridgette odmówiła udziału w wyzwaniu ze względu na swoją miłość do zwierząt. *'Opinia: ' ''Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu *'Zwycięzca wyzwania: '''Nikt *'Zagrożona dwójka: 'Heather i Duncan *'Powód zagrożenia: 'Za wszystkie jej intrygi. *'Eliminacja: 'Duncan *'Powód eliminacji: 'Heather powiedziała Geoff'owi, że Duncan jest odpowiedzialny za eliminację jej dziewczyny. Dodatkowo naraził się Leshawnie, wyśmiewając się z jej wagi. *'Głosy: **Geoff, Heather, Leshawna i Owen zagłosowali na Duncana. **Duncan i Gwen zagłosowali na Heather. *'Opinia: '''Szkoda, że wątek Duncana z Heather odnośnie sojuszu był popchnięty zaledwie tylko na jeden odcinek. Mogliby zrobić coś więcej w następnym epizodzie, co mogłoby być powodem do jego eliminacji. Czemu eliminuję go wcześniej? Hm, nienawidzę go, ale to nie jest główny czynnik, dla którego został wyeliminowany właśnie teraz. Bardziej irytuje mnie sposób, w jaki odpadł Geoff ''(mogłabym zrozumieć dwa głosy przeciwko Geoff'owi, ale halo, jeszcze Gwen była w zagrożonej 2, to jakim cudem Heather była bezpieczna?). ''Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie'' *'Zmiany: ' **Uczestnicy NIE GŁOSUJĄ na tego, kto ma opuścić program. Odcinek dzieje się teoretycznie tak samo, jak podsumowania. *'Eliminacja: '''Nikt *'Opinia: Kogo cieszyła eliminacja Leshawny w tym odcinku, niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem. Przez debilny błąd ktoś został wyeliminowany? Takie to super? Nie ma to jak odsunąć jednego z głównych rywali antagonisty w tak idiotyczny sposób. Zawsze znalazłoby się coś, aby ten nie zagłosował na nią, ale na kogoś innego. To było taaaakie słabe... Jeśli nawet nie lubisz Leshawny, to czy gdyby odpadł Duncan lub Gwen w taki sposób, byłbyś zadowolony? ''Rozbitkowie'' *'Zmiany: ' **Chris i Szef osobiście wyznaczali, kto wygra nieplanowane wyzwanie. *'Zwycięzca wyzwania: '''Heather - zdaniem prowadzących odegrała najlepiej rolę rozbitka. *'Zagrożona dwójka: 'Geoff i Owen *'Powód zagrożenia: 'Owen był w minimalnym stopniu zazdrosny o jego wyluzowanie nawet w najbardziej stresujących sytuacjach. *'Eliminacja: 'Owen *'Powód eliminacji: 'Podczas zadania zachowywał się wyjątkowo dziwnie (był bardziej szalony od Izzy), co było głównym powodem do przegłosowania go podczas ceremonii eliminacji. *'Głosy: **Geoff, Gwen i Leshawna głosowali na Owena. **Heather i Owen głosowali na Geoffa. *'Opinia: '''Myślę, że ograniczyłam niekończące się wygrywanie Heather do minimum (po tym była w zasadzie ciągle na dołku), więc jej zwycięstwo w tym odcinku nie powinno być żadnym zaskoczeniem. Co do Owena i tego, że skończył w finałowej piątce; nie jestem za bardzo przekonana do tego, aby osoby powracające trafiały do finału, dodatkowo sądzę, że znam lepszy substytut na Owena w finale. ''Daleko jeszcze, Yeti? *'Zmiany: ' **Geoff był w parze z Heather, a Gwen z Leshawną. *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania: '''Geoff i Heather *'Zagrożona dwójka: Gwen i Leshawna *'Powód zagrożenia: '''Przegrały pojedynek z Geoff i Heather. *'Eliminacja: 'Leshawna *'Powód eliminacji: 'Heather, która pierwsza dotknęła totemu, miała prawo wybrać, która z zagrożonych osób opuści program. Wybrała do eliminacji Leshawnę, ponieważ miała z nią intensywniejszy konflikt. *'Głosy: **Heather głosowała na Leshawnę. *'Opinia: '''Inaczej to nie mogło się skończyć. Przynajmniej Leshawna odpadła w mniej haniebny sposób. ''Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania: '''Geoff i Gwen *'Eliminacja: 'Heather *'Powód eliminacji: 'Taki sam jak w oryginale. *'Opinia: 'Jak to mówi pewne przysłowie: „Kto mieczem wojuje, ten od miecza ginie”. Karma Heather była w 100% zasłużona. ''To już ostatni raz, naprawdę! *'Zwycięzcy wyzwania: '''Geoff/Gwen (w zależności od wybranego zwycięzcy) **'Sojusznicy Geoffa: 'Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Noah, Sadie i Tyler **'Sojusznicy Gwen: 'Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen i Trent *'Opinia: 'Tak, mój finał wydaje się być przewidywalny, ale to nie jest konkurs na najbardziej szokującą finałową dwójkę, ale na to, jak według mnie powinien wyglądać ostatni odcinek. Gwen zasłużyła w stu procentach na finał, a Geoff? Jest dobrym zamiennikiem Owena, również zasłużył na to, aby zajść tak daleko. Tabela uczestników Ciekawostki *Jest to czwarty raz, kiedy zostanie zmieniona kolejność eliminacji. **Jedna z nich została opublikowana na Total Drama Wiki i jest zbliżona do aktualnej wersji. **W każdej z nich Courtney zostaje wyeliminowana jako pierwsza. *Największą zmianę w odcinkach mieli Courtney ''(negatywną; 10 odcinków mniej) i Tyler (pozytywną; 11 odcinków więcej). *Cody i Tyler dotarli do połączenia zamiast DJ'a i Evy. *Do finałowej piątki zaszedł tylko jeden członek Zabójczych Okoni. *Tylko jedna dziewczyna z Zabójczych Okoni doszła do scalenia drużyn. *Gwen, Harold, Heather, Noah i Trent są uczestnikami, którzy odpadli/zakończyli przygodę z programem jako zawodnik w tym samym odcinku co w oryginale. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach